In recent years, an electronic device such as a smartphone includes a plurality of cameras. The electronic device may select a desired camera from a plurality of cameras to drive the camera such that the camera photographs a subject. For example, the electronic device may support selfie photographing (or autonomous photographing) using a front camera or photographing of a background or people using a rear camera as the cameras are arranged on the front surface and the rear surface of the electronic device.
However, the electronic device may provide an unnecessary image if a camera is covered by an object (for example, a cover or a dual screen).
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.